The passenger train windows are arranged for realizing ventilation, lighting, evacuation and other basic passenger transport functions of the train, which mainly including two types: the pushup type window and the pushdown type window. FIG. 1-a, FIG. 1-b and FIG. 1-c are respectively a schematic structural diagram, a A-A cut-open view and a partial enlarged view of the pushdown type window. The pushdown type window mainly comprises an outer frame 10, a movable sash 11, a fixed sash 12 and a sealing strip 13, and the movable sash can be pulled vertically, thereby realizing the ventilation function of the carriage after the movable sash is open. However, the passing size of the window with this structure can only reaches 900×350 mm after the window is completely open, and the window can only realizes the basic passenger transport function of the train under normal circumstances and do not have the function of being used as a stretcher transport channel for the wounded under the rescue circumstance. The prior art solves the above problems by manufacturing the special-purpose disaster relief passenger train for the emergency rescue, and this solution is not only having the disadvantage of high cost, but also is usually idled and causing great resource waste.